


Care is a Four Letter Word

by volee_weva



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst?, Borderlands: The Presequel - Freeform, Character Study, F/M, Missing Scene, Presequel shenanigans, hello it is i the Nisha Kadam Defense Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volee_weva/pseuds/volee_weva
Summary: Nisha Kadam cared about few, but certain things. If only she were able to admit that to herself.





	Care is a Four Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I just really care about Nisha, okay? She has so much potential as a character. Hope you enjoy!

Nisha had once prided herself on her inability to get jealous. She really had no reason to be. She seemed to get what she wanted, usually right at the moment she wanted it. And when things didn't go her way, well, she had ways of stacking the deck towards her favor. All in the bounds of the law, of course. She’d been a bit spoiled by her tenacious spirit and the instant gratification that were part of the territory of being a force to be reckoned with.

  
So, it had never occurred to her that there was anything she couldn't have. That is, until she slinked into the Up and Over bar after a long day of glorified errands (some called them “missions”, but, seriously, what did the people of Elpis take her for? If she had wanted to be tricked into doing menial labor, she would've never left Pandora.)<br />  
She scanned the room quickly for Jack's firm little butt, but, it seemed like her main squeeze wasn't there yet. Probably walking around Concordia like he owns the place, she thought, and couldn't help but smirk. Jack certainly thought highly of himself, but Nisha could see right through that “cool guy” guise. She saw him for what he really was. A dork of a sociopath who thought he was incredible in the sack (when, really, he was Just Okay™. He really did try, though.)

  
She went to take a seat at the bar, eyes flicking from patron to patron, making sure she didn’t miss anyone or anything. That was one of those Pandoran habits she knew she would never break—best to survey the area for any threats before that first sip of whiskey. The bar was pretty quiet, still a little too early for the late-night party crowd. The time of day didn’t stop the tiny DJs from bouncing around to a softer electronic beat for the only two people on the dancefloor.

  
The redhead (Lilith, she remembered Jack calling her) had the universe's biggest grin on her face, and she held the built, military man's hand up above her head and spun around under it. Jack always joked that that guy was “allergic to smiling,” or something along those lines. If that was true, that must mean that right now, he was developing some kind of rash or hives, because Roland's expression was warm and soft and... for lack of a better term, happy. He stood almost awkwardly still, but he let Lilith spin under his raised arm, their hands entwining and untangling like they were made for that. The music slowly bumped around them, both blissfully unaware of the bar patrons around them.

  
"Are you going to order something, or just uncomfortably stare at my guests?" Moxxi's cold tone pulled Nisha out of her thoughts. She hadn’t realized she’d been staring.

  
"Damn, you think that's the way to run a business?" Nisha tipped her hat down over her eyes as she sat; she never liked looking Moxxi in the eye. "Shouldn't speak to customers like that, sweetie."

  
Moxxi pursed her lips and followed where Nisha's gaze had been fixed. The barmaid's expression changed in an instant, from a look of annoyance to something a little more melancholic.

"You know, it's okay to be a little envious." Nisha hated how pitying the barmaid's voice sounded.

  
Moxxi continued, "I mean, Jack is never going to treat you like that."

  
Nisha flicked the brim of her hat up, rage filling her being. “Excuse me?” She glowered at Moxxi, who poured a drink and slid it to her.

  
Moxxi put a hand on her hip. "Glare at me all you want." She leaned on the bar, her impossibly huge rack resting comfortably on the tabletop, "But, believe me when I say that the care those two," She motioned to the dance floor before setting Nisha's whiskey down, "have for each other is something Jack is incapable of giving. I know you know that. You're not stupid."

Nisha snatched the drink and took a big swig. "Good." Derision dripped from her voice. "Like I'd want that schmoopey shit anyways."

  
"Don't lie to yourself, sugar." Moxxi stood to her full height, "Everyone wants someone to care about them like that."

  
"I don’t." The words sounded hollow from her lips. Nisha took another sip of whiskey.

  
“Ah, Nisha! Finally, you're back!” Heads always seemed to turn whenever Jack entered a room, especially because he projected his voice loud enough to garner such attention. “Took you long enough!”

  
Nisha let a small Cheshire grin crawl on her face, turning around to greet her man and get her ass out of this conversation.

  
Moxxi laid a hand on Nisha's shoulder. "Remember what I said, sugar."

  
Nisha peeled Moxxi's hand off her. "Maybe I will, but I probably won't, sugar."

  
Her grin grew across her face as she swiveled her hips over to Jack, one arm hooking around the back of his neck to pull him into a sloppy kiss, her other hand finding its way into his back pocket.

  
Jack’s eyes sparkled when she broke the kiss, her purple lipstick smeared on that brief look of surprise on his face. He waggled his brows, “You missed me, huh?”  


  
“Meh.” Nisha shrugged, “Something like that.”

  
The lights of the bar seemed to dance across Jack’s face and into his hair as his smile stretched wider. His hands squeezed almost too rough on her hips, sending a thrill of electricity up her spine. He started to talk about something, but she could only focus on the seemingly laser cut cheekbones her man was blessed with, and how strangely okay she was with being tethered to this idiot. Being able to call him her idiot was exhilarating and all together so satisfying for her. She knew he felt similarly. He had to. Jack didn't dwell on things he didn't want.

  
It was a strange memory to flood her brain at a time like this. She was sprawled on the ground, shakily breathing in the dust of Lynchwood, her own crimson blood staining her coat and the stray dollar bills she had stuffed in her bra.

  
The Vault Hunter stood over her, gun pointed at her chest proudly (the cheeky little bastard). This was it. She was done for. How absolutely pathetic.

  
As she lay dying on the streets of her town, she had to admit a few things to herself. First, she would never forgive her mother for what happened to her dog. Secondly, yes, she had been wildly jealous of Lilith and Roland in that moment in the bar on Elpis. Fuck Moxxi for being right about that.

  
And, with her last breath, she prayed Moxxi was wrong about him. Nisha hated it, but she knew she wanted nothing more than Jack to actually give a shit that she was gone.


End file.
